Ginny
by Laughing my head off
Summary: Everyone always thought Ginny Weasley was just--another Weasley. What happens when she finds out that she INS'T a Weasley--or isnt anything that she thought she was? G/DM and R/R okay?
1. Default Chapter

Ginny - Chapter One

Author's Notes: Lame title, isn't it? Ah, well Anyway, this is another of my Harry Potter fan fiction. I hope you'll like it, and I hope you'll review. It will mean a lot to me if you like my fan fic. Thanks =) 

* * *

Clang! The sound of glass shattering on the floor echoed the Great Hall. Everyone looked around to see who was clumsy enough to do that, and a furiously blushed Ginny Weasley looked away from her schoolmates, feeling very embarrassed indeed. Some people from Gryffindor snickered and the Slytherins were looking sneeringly at her. 

Next to her, her so-called bratty friend', Emily Kyle, was looking furiously at her. Apparently, her pumpkin juice had spilled a little on her robes. "Look what you did!" Emily shrieked. "These robes are not the kind of robes you can find, you know? It's 200 galleons!" 

"It's only a little spill," Ginny said despairingly. Emily flew into a rage immediately, and yelled, "A _little_ spill? Who do you think you are speaking to? Would you like to know what you really are? A clumsy, squirmy, idiotic, stupid fourth year, and that's _you_, Ginny Weasley!" 

"Enough, Miss Kyle!" Professor Mcgonagall called sternly from the staff's table. "Miss Weasley, apologize to her." Ginny stared at the professor with disbelief. "It was just an accident!" she said. Professor Mcgonagall frowned at her and said, in a firm voice, "Do as I say, Miss Weasley." 

"I'm sorry, Em," she said in a small voice. Emily smiled in a satisfied way, feeling happy that the girl was embarrassed in front of the whole school. Ginny sat back down and continued eating her dinner silently, while the others continued chatting with each other. She looked up a little, glancing at her brother, Ron, and his best friends, Harry and Hermione.

She blushed furiously when Harry smiled and laughed at Ron's joke—he as too cute! Ginny shook his head violently, and thought to herself, _Come on, Ginny—this is _so_ First Year-ish of you. Harry won't like you even if you try as hard as you can You're just Ron's-little-sister to him_

She looked at her classmates. They were all brats and bitches—whatever the word was. The boys were the only ones she hanged out with, since they're much nicer. But to the girls, she was a slut—the ultimate Weasley slut that every fourth year girl should ignore. 

That night, after Ginny wrote in her precious journal, she began to dream about leaving somewhere else—where she would actually be _respected_ Strangely, she didn't feel as if Hogwarts was her home, nor the Burrow. She felt that she belonged somewhere else...which is a ridiculous thing to think of--since she will always be a Weasley. She would always be Ginny Weasley. 

__

To them, I'm just some bitch, Ginny thought surly as she opened her _History_ of_ Magic_ book and re-reading it for the 100th time. To her, history was actually magic. History was everything. History could tell her all about the past—and even, in her opinion, the future. She turned the pages to her favorite section; _A La Famous Wizards and Witches' Quotes_. 

**Find out who you are—and never run from your destiny_'_ – _Rowena Ravenclaw_. **Ginny smiled a little and copied down the quote to her Quotes notebook—which was already full of quotes she got from Muggle storybooks that her father always brought home from work, poems, things that were shown on the Muggle telly and lots more. 

She heard the door open and Hermione's face appeared. "Can I come in?" she asked expectantly. Ginny smiled a little—everyone was not in at the moment. "Sure, why not?" she answered. Hermione came in and shut the door behind her. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Copying down quotes. I'm not sure if some of my quotes have been written two times—because I just can't keep track." Ginny said rather sheepishly, holding up her thick Quotes book. Hermione laughed and said, "That's pretty cool! Mind if I look?" Ginny shrugged and handed her the book. 

"Find out who you are and don't run away from destiny," Hermione read out loudly. "By Rowena Ravenclaw. She's very intelligent, isn't she?" Ginny smiled at her friend and replied, "Not as much as you are," Hermione blushed slightly and said, "You're pretty clever too, you know?" 

"Let me be, I'm a stupid girl," Ginny groaned.

"No, you're not. Who beat Emily Kyle on the Transfiguration exam next year, huh?" Hermione said, winking. "You." 

"It's just Transfiguration," Ginny replied critically. "Nothing much" 

"Don't worry, Ginny. I don't think you're a freak," Hermione said in an assuring voice. Ginny smiled at her and said, "Thanks, Hermi," Hermione shook her head and replied, "No problem really." 

"Hermione—does Harry like anyone?" Ginny asked shyly. 

"Nope," she replied, grinning. "Go get him. Anyway, I have to go now I have to meet Ron downstairs," she blushed a little and went out of the dormitory. 

__

Find out who I am and never run away from destiny, Ginny thought, shaking her head. _What a joke_

* * *

The next day, Ginny got the shock of her life—that would change everything It was Divination, and Professor Mcgonagall entered the classroom, looking rather speechless, but she said to Professor Trelawney, "If you please, Albus and they want to see Ginny Weasley." 

"Very well," Professor Trelawney said in her usual dreamy voice, which made Professor Mcgonagall's lips turned white with extreme annoyance. "Weasley, pick up your books and bag and you may go." With a stunned expression, she went out of the Divination classroom, following Professor Mcgonagall.

Halfway towards Professor Dumbledore's office, Ginny bumped into Draco Malfoy, and her books fell everywhere. Professor Mcgonagall turned around and looked disapprovingly at her, but said in a lenient voice, "I'll wait," Ginny sighed in relief and began to pick her books, and saw that Draco was helping her!

He handed Ginny her Divination books and she said, "Thank you," rather softly. Draco shrugged. "No problem. See you later," he replied, and went off. It took about five seconds for Ginny to regain control of herself before she continued walking towards to Prof. Dumbledore's office. 

When they were in front of the stone gargoyle, Professor Mcgonagall said, "Lemon twist," and it flipped open. They walked up the spiral stairs and Professor Mcgonagall knocked the door. "Come in," Ginny heard Professor Dumbledore's voice from inside. Professor Mcgonagall opened the door and they entered.

To Ginny, his office was the neatest one she ever walked in. To her surprise, there was two people sitting on the chair. One was an enchantingly beautiful woman, who looked pleasantly young, with purple long hair, and magical looking golden eyes. The handsome man beside her had golden brown hair and golden eyes too. They were dressed in strange clothes and she saw that they were holding _rods_. 

"What's all this about?" she asked bluntly.

"Virginia!" the woman exclaimed, standing up and hugging her suddenly. "Look how you've _grown_! You're not very attractive but" the woman trailed off and hugged her again very tightly. The man stood up too and kissed her on the cheek. "We've missed you very much." He said tenderly.

"Okay, _cut_!" Ginny exclaimed. They looked at her strangely, and Professor Dumbledore, who looked as if he was about to laugh, said, "I think she means for you two to stop talking," in a polite voice. "Ginny—these people are your parents," Ginny stared at them in shock—she couldn't believe—it was unbelievable. 

"_What?_" she cried.

"Oh, Virginia 

"Just call me Ginny, it's okay." Ginny insisted.

"Ginny—we're both enchanter and enchantress," the woman said. "My name is Alexandria Velencia, and this is your father, Isaac Antonio. We're the rulers of Enchantria, the world of enchanters." Ginny blinked, feeling confused. "Ginny there is another world other than this world that we live in another dimension," Isaac said in a fatherly way. "You will find that there is a lot of people like us. This isn't even you." 

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, still puzzled. 

"_Enchantera Holyuism_" Alexandria muttered, pointing her rod at her. Ginny felt herself changing rapidly. A flash of orange light twirl around her and when it was gone, Isaac said, "Look into the mirror." Ginny absent-mindedly looked into the mirror that was in the office. 

She gasped—she was about one feet taller than she was, her hair looked fluffy and was _pink_, she wasn't wearing her school robes—instead she was wearing lavender robes that was made of _very_ smooth fabric, and her eyes—they were not brown anymore. In fact, they were _golden_.

"But—why was I—

"Ginny we had to disguise you into a mortal—we had to gave you to the Weasleys—we made an unbreakable enchanter charm and turned you into one of the Weasley." Isaac said. 

"Why did you gave me to the Weasleys?" Ginny asked incredulously. She felt strange saying the word Weasleys'. It was as if the family name had nothing to do with her. "Enchantria was attacked by Edel (© Final Fantasy 8), a very powerful and evil enchantress. Using our special powers, we sealed her off." 

"Okay but that doesn't explain why you threw me away!" Ginny said. 

"We didn't threw you away." Alexandria explained. "Before Edel was sealed off, she made a curse that my first daughter will be haunted by her evil spirit—and that her spirit will provoke you to un-seal her. So the charm that I put on you made you undetectable by her spirit."

"You're my parents, then? You're _really_ my parents?" Ginny said, happiness written all over her face.

"Indeed we are," Isaac said. Ginny threw her arms around them and began to cry uncontrollably. Professor Dumbledore smiled slightly, his eyes shined because he too, was touched. "All of this time—I _knew_ I didn't belong here. Professor Dumbledore, what must I do now?" she said, wiping her eyes.

"Ginny," Professor Dumbledore said gently. "I would've let you go to Enchantria, but I find it impossible. Lord Voldemort is back—_he _might try to get you and force Edel to possess you and make you release her." 

"But can't you see?" Ginny said. "I don't belong here! Everyone hates me! Everyone thinks I'm a just a stupid girl with no brains and is poor—everyone—and I'm just an ugly duckling once I change into my old self." 

"Well, then—we can make some changes." Alexandria said. She turned to look at Professor Dumbledore. "May she go to Enchantria? I promise she's going to be all right there.. she's going to make loads of friends!" 

"Very well," Professor Dumbledore said, smiling at Ginny. He stood up and bowed to her. "It's been a pleasure having you here in Hogwarts, Ginny." 

"Thank you, professor," Ginny said, hugging him. 

Coming Soon: Ginny finds out that someone has deep feelings about her—perhaps it's Harry? ;) (hopefully). You guys are going to enjoy Enchantria, I'm telling you! =D Please review! 

__


	2. Chapter 2

1 Ginny – Chapter 2  
  
Author's Notes: I would like to assure you that this is not Harry/Ginny. In fact, it is Draco/Ginny. Just watch and see how their relationship grows. OK, second off, ignore all the things I said about Edel, that was a typo- ish mistake. OK???  
  
* * *  
  
When Ginny woke up the next day—she felt a cold feeling in her heart. She wondered if it was all a dream. A good dream, in fact. She closed her eyes again, not willing to face the fact that she was the Invisible Girl again. She felt that something was attached on her finger, and she smiled. On it was a shining silver ring. Her father, her actual father, had given it to her. He had told her that the ring would protect her from evil forces.  
  
Ginny could hardly wait for Saturday, which was only two days away from today. Saturday was the day she was getting out of Hogwarts. Saturday was the day she was a changed person. Saturday was the day she would go back to the world that she belonged. She felt a shiver of excitement running down her spine, wondering what it will be like in Enchantria.  
  
She got up and changed into her school robes. She looked at herself in the mirror, wishing that she could change back into her real self. Only two days away, Ginny. Don't worry, she reassured herself, and she walked out of the Gryffindor common room towards the Great Hall to have breakfast. She sat down next to Ron, who was talking animatedly to Harry. As usual, she was the Invisible One around his two best friends—but Hermione always made her felt welcomed.  
  
"Hello, Ginny!" Hermione said, noticing the girl. Ginny smiled at Hermione brightly and said, "`Morning, Hermione." Ron turned to her, surprised. "Ginny? Are you all right?" he asked. Ginny felt a stab of annoyance and snapped, "I'm fine. Why?"  
  
"I don't know. You seem cheerful today," Ron said. Ginny folded her arms, glaring at Ron. "You know, although I keep sitting here next to you in silence, doesn't mean I'm mute," she said in a slightly loud voice. Draco, who was passing their table, smiled at Ginny and said, "You go, Weasley!" Ginny felt a thrill of excitement in her heart and wanted to say more, but as she remembered the times she and Ron had fun together, she kept her remarks to herself.  
  
"Knock yourself out, Malfoy," Ron snarled. He was always furious when Draco said something to him, whether it was good or bad. Draco sniggered and went off towards the Slytherins' table. "So, what have you been up to?" Hermione asked her.  
  
"Well," Ginny started. "I'm going away on Saturday,"  
  
"Right," Ron cut her off. "Where are you going again, Ginny? Brazil?" Hermione threw a look of death at Ron and he subsided. "Well, I'm not coming back to Hogwarts," she said slowly. Hermione and Harry stared at her, their eyebrows furrowed. Ron laughed and said, "Gin, I didn't know you're such a joker." That's it! Ginny yelled to herself. "Ron, I need to talk to you," she said. "PRIVATELY."  
  
Ron stared at his so-called sister, and nodded. Ginny pulled him away from the Gryffindors' earshot and said, "I have something to tell you that will change our lives forever." Ron raised his eyebrows and folded his arms. Ginny's stomach lurched uncontrollably. What if he makes fun of me? She thought, biting her lip. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Ron asked.  
  
"Fine." Ginny said slowly, taking a deep breath. "Ron, I'm not your sister. I'm not a Weasley."  
  
Ron stared at her, shocked. "Ginny! Are you all right?" he exclaimed. Now he sounded very concerned. "I'm fine, Ron." Ginny said gently. "Listen, this is a really long story…" Ginny began to explain what Professor Dumbledore, her father and mother told her. After she finished, Ron's face crumpled a little, the he started to grin. "So, all those times we slept together was…"  
  
"Shut up, Ron!" Ginny cried, giggling.  
  
"You know, Ginny," Ron said seriously. "I'm sorry because of the things I've done to you. I guess I haven't been the best older brother lately, huh?" Ginny smiled and hugged him tightly. "It's okay, Ron. I still love you as my brother." She said.  
  
"You know, I can get you to marry me!" Ron joked, making Ginny exploding into fits of giggles. "So… you're going to Enchantria on Saturday, eh?" Ginny nodded solemnly and said, "I'll never forget you or Bill or Percy or Charlie or Fred or George or mum or dad…"  
  
"I know." Ron said softly. Then, he suddenly grinned. Ginny looked at him expectantly and said, "What?"  
  
"Never mind," he said hastily. Then, he smiled at her. "Thanks for telling me, Ginny. I'll tell Fred and George soon and I'll owl Percy, Bill, Charlie, mum, and dad." He said. Ginny smiled back at him and said, "Can I give you a little help too?"  
  
"No, no, no," Ron said, grinning from ear to ear. "This is my job."  
  
Ginny raised her eyebrows. Her brother was cooking something up…  
  
* * *  
  
FRIDAY:  
  
"Ginny!" Hermione said breathlessly. "I'm so glad I caught up with you!" Ginny was going to the library to do some little studying. She didn't need any studying, actually, but education is still education, libraries are still libraries and homeworks are still homeworks.  
  
"Hey, Hermione," Ginny said, puzzled. "Why were you looking for me?"  
  
"Let's go to the Gryffindor common room. I have a special surprise for you," Hermione said excitedly, practically dragging her to the common room. When they entered, Ginny had the surprise of her life. Confetti was exploding from every corner of the common room.  
  
Ginny's eyes brimmed with tears when she saw her whole family there. Although they were not her actual family, but they were the ones who took care of her. Charlie, Bill, mum, dad, Percy… they're all here, Ginny thought. On the tables were tons of food, drinks and candies. Ron smiled at her and said, "Do you like it?"  
  
Ginny gave him a big hug and said, "Thanks, Ron,"  
  
"Hey, Ginny," said a voice behind her. She turned around and saw Harry, his eyes shining and his mouth smiling. "I'm going to miss you," Then, he leaned down to her and kissed her softly. When they broke off, the whole common room was whistling. Ginny blushed furiously and turned to her friends. "Lets dig in, everyone!" she called out. They cheered and right there and then, Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson hang a banner that was written, "GOOD LUCK, GINNY!!!"  
  
Ginny felt her heart spreading with warmth that she had never felt before. Even though she was going away… she was going to remember her old friends. Because sometimes you discover that even the ones you think hate you are your friends.  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny carried her luggage downstairs with the help of Hermione and they made their way towards Professor Dumbledore's office. The door was opened and her father and mother were there. When they saw her, their faces lit up and Ginny hugged them. Hermione smiled at Ginny, glad that the girl was happy. She turned around to go back to the common room, when Ginny ran towards her and hugged her. "Thanks Hermione," she said.  
  
"I'm going to miss you," Hermione said. "Write to me, okay?"  
  
"I promise," Ginny said firmly. Then, she turned to her parents. "Shall we go now?" Alexandria asked. Ginny smiled at Hermione and whispered, "Bye, Hermione." Then, she walked towards her parents and took their hands. She closed her eyes as her father began to chant ancient magic words. Then, she felt herself twirling and twirling and twirling…  
  
When she opened her eyes, she was greeted with a fantastic scene. There were flowers all over the field, the sun was shining brightly, there were fairies flying about… and up on a hill, over the beautiful field was a big and beautiful castle.  
  
"Welcome to Enchantria," Isaac said.  
  
* * *  
  
Coming Soon: Ginny meets her older sister and older brother. Draco will find out something from his Death Eater father and the plot will soon thicken. 


	3. Chapter 3!

Author's Notes: Aw, thanks so much for the sweet reviews. LOL. I'm going to edit chapter one soon, though—because there were some mistakes. Anyway, I won't make this fan fiction a fairy tale, I assure you. There will be Angst, more Angst, and more Angst, and more romance, adventures, spells, etc. You know what I'm talking about. Anyway, enjoy chapter three.  
  
1 Chapter 3  
  
In a matter of seconds, they arrived at the throne room. Ginny gasped when she saw when she saw how beautiful the room looked. There were three chairs at the front of the room, facing them. The walls were painted in gold, the chairs covered with diamonds, silver… it was nothing that she could ever she imagined.  
  
"It's so beautiful in here!" Ginny cried, touching some of the tall chairs. The scent of the room was wonderful too—as though it was full of flowers. Queen Alexandria beamed and said, "We're glad you like it. I expect you want to change into your old self, now?" Ginny looked at her parents, and nodded. Queen Alexandria waved her hand and Ginny felt herself changing rapidly.  
  
"You look beautiful," King Isaac complimented her. Ginny blushed and said, "Thanks, dad." To her amazement, the king's eyes brimmed with tears and he hugged her. "I am so glad you're back," Ginny smiled and replied, "Me too." When he let go of her, Ginny asked, "What's for lunch?"  
  
* * *  
  
Draco sat on one of the benches at the grounds and saw Hermione, Harry, and Ron talking to each other animatedly. Draco's mouth curved into a wicked smile and he turned to his 'friends', Crabbe and Goyle. "Let's bother them," he said. "I think I've got a wicked plan." Goyle and Crabbe's stupid faces smiled evilly and they followed him towards the trio.  
  
"Hey, Potty, Mudblood, and Weasel," Draco said smoothly. Harry, Hermione, and Ron turned to them and glared. "What do you want?" Ron spat at Draco. Draco rolled his eyes and said, "Calm down, Weasel. I'm not going to bite you. Though I think you're the one who's going to bite me." He paused, and looked at Hermione. "I bet your little Mudblood girlfriend here would help you do the job too."  
  
"Go away, Malfoy." Harry said, his green eyes glittering with anger. But Draco didn't even budge. Instead, he said in a cunning voice, "You know, Weasley, I thought you had much better taste. What would your family think when they find out that you have Mudblood for a girlfriend? Not too pleased, I suppose."  
  
Draco could see that Ron was going to pull out his wand and curse him. Goyle and Crabbe sniggered uncontrollably, while Hermione and Harry tried to pull Ron back. "You know, it's hard to believe that you're a Fifth year," Harry said angrily. Draco pretended to ponder of this and said, "You know, it's hard to believe that you're a wizard, Potter." He snickered and continued, "Living with that Muggle family of yours… people would never believe you're the one who defeated You-Know-Who and escaped."  
  
"Fuck off," Ron snapped.  
  
"Nasty, nasty, nasty!" Draco said. "What would your mother think if she heard you say that?" Ron pursed his mouth and Draco turned to Harry. "Where's that Muggle-lover girlfriend of yours?" he asked. Harry narrowed his eyes, and Draco knew that he wasn't going to be provoked by him. "She went away," he answered coolly. Draco laughed harshly and said, "Oh… I bet she dumped you because you're such a weakling."  
  
"She didn't dump me," Harry said quietly.  
  
"Right. Dream on, Potter. You have got to face the fact that you'll never get any girl." Draco said.  
  
"What about you?" Hermione demanded. "Do you think you're actually a good charmer? I saw you flirting with those girls. And I realize what a pervert you are, Malfoy." Draco looked taken aback. This is where I leave off, Draco thought. He looked sneeringly at Hermione and nodded at Crabbe and Goyle. "Lets go," he said.  
  
"Good work, Draco," Crabbe said in a deep voice that wasn't his. Draco looked at Crabbe… or rather, his father. Lucius Malfoy used Voldemort's powers to possess Crabbe. He had been doing this for a long while. "You'll be ready to be a Death Eater for sure," he said. Draco narrowed his eyes and said, "What makes you think that I want to be a Death Eater?"  
  
"You're a Malfoy, Draco." Lucius said. "It's your destiny to become a Death Eater."  
  
"Whatever, father," Draco murmured.  
  
"I expect you to come to the Death Eaters' meeting today." Lucius said coldly.  
  
"Oh, I see, like I can get out of this bloody school," Draco spat.  
  
"Don't talk to me like that," Lucius said angrily. "Use the portal spell, damn it. Can't you use your brain?"  
  
"Why don't you tell Crabbe and Goyle to do that? Especially Crabbe. You are using his body." Draco said smoothly, tracing the wall behind him.  
  
"One day you'll wake up thinking that the best thing to do is to be the Dark Lord's supporter." Lucius said in a venomous voice. "Be there." Draco nodded silently and by the look of Crabbe's face, he knew that his 'father' had already left. "What happened?" Crabbe asked.  
  
Goyle was rocking back and forth on his huge body. "Erm…" I doubt he understands English, Draco thought, rolling his eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny sat on her bed, wriggling her fingers. She was deep in thought as she stared out of the window that overlooked the breathtaking lake. She felt slightly bored, and she wondered what she was going to do that day. Suddenly, the door knocked, and Ginny said, "Come in."  
  
The door opened and a beautiful enchantress with golden hair entered. She grinned at Ginny and said, "Hello, Ginny." Ginny stared at her, puzzled. "Hey, Edmund!" the girl shouted. "You can come in now." An older enchanter entered her bedroom. He was a handsome looking boy who must probably be 16 or 17. "Who are you?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I'm Tania, and this is our brother, Edmund," Tania said.  
  
"Our brother?" Ginny blurted out. Tania raised her eyebrows and said, "Didn't mum and dad tell you? We are your older sister and brother." Ginny's face lit up and said, "You are?" Tania nodded and sat next to her. "So how was the wizard world?" Edmund asked. He had light brown hair and golden eyes.  
  
I have to keep reminding myself that he's my brother, Ginny thought, stifling a giggle. "It was horrible," Ginny said, shaking her head. "Though I had some good times…" she remembered the way Harry kissed her and smiled widely. She wondered when his letter was going to arrive. "Ohh, is there a special someone?" Tania asked. Ginny blushed furiously and didn't answer her sister. "Ah, well, a beautiful girl like you could have lots of admirers, I can assure you that," Edmund said.  
  
"Being 16, you sure can tell!" Tania said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Ha-ha-ha." Edmund said dryly.  
  
"How old are you, Tania?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Eighteen," Tania answered, smiling at Ginny. "I'm getting married soon."  
  
"Congratulations," Ginny replied.  
  
"Trust me, Ginny, she has had lots of blokes cornering her for the past 16 years," Edmund said, snickering. Tania blushed and poked Edmund with a golden stick. It wasn't exactly made of wood, but it was smooth and had a blue marble at the edge of it. "What's that?" Ginny asked, pointing at it.  
  
"This is an Enchantress's rod," Tania said.  
  
"Oh! Well, I used a wand to practice magic while at Hogwarts," Ginny said.  
  
"Wands?" Edmund said, chuckling. "Actually, we don't actually have to use rods to practice magic. The Royal enchanters can use their hands. You've seen mum and dad do it, right?" Ginny nodded, still looking at the rod. "Don't worry, you'll get one." Tania said reassuringly.  
  
"So is there a school that I will attend?" Ginny asked, expecting the answer to be a yes.  
  
"No," Tania said blankly.  
  
"What?!" Ginny gasped, shocked.  
  
"Well, you're fourteen right? When is your fifteenth birthday?" Edmund asked.  
  
"Um, next month, January." Ginny answered.  
  
"The royal enchanters will perform a sacred ritual to other royal enchanters or enchantresses who just turned 15. This ritual is known as 'Knowledge Cleansing' and when it is done, you will find that your mind is full of knowledge. You see, we're much more special than those commoners." Edmund explained.  
  
Ginny felt a twinge of annoyance when she heard how Edmund said the word 'commoners'. It was as though other people didn't matter. "So… what do you want to do today?" Tania asked.  
  
"Um… I want to look around the town, if you don't mind," Ginny said.  
  
"Sure! Let's go," Tania said, grinning at her.  
  
* * *  
  
"Portalisium," Draco murmured, twirling his wand in the dark and quiet Charms classroom. A huge red portal appeared and Draco whispered, "Voldemort's lair." After he said that, he entered the portal and it slowly disappeared. Within seconds, the portal opened and he stepped out of it.  
  
He was in a darkened lair. A gloomy and smelly lair where evil is everywhere—you can even smell it. He had been to this lair many times already and never enjoyed being in it. It made him sick and he always felt like vomiting. He saw a group of people gathering into a circle and he joined in, and stood next to his father.  
  
At the center of the circle was a tall hooded man. He could hear him hissing and goggling. Just talk already, Draco thought, rolling his eyes. "Crabbe!" a cold and venomous voice erupted. "Didn't I told you to kill off that Muggle woman who found out our lair?" Draco heard a slight whimper across him and a sobbed voice answered, "Forgive me, My Lord! I put a Crutacius Curse on her, but she was brought to a Muggle medicine man and she was revived."  
  
"I want you to kill her," Voldemort said, hissing.  
  
"I will, My Lord. I will," Crabbe whimpered.  
  
"Now, I have important news to talk about," Voldemort said, his voice not changing at all. Draco always hated the way he talked. He didn't know why, but he detested the way the Dark Lord talked. "My sources tell me that the Princess of Enchantria, the Isle of the Enchanters, has gone back to the world she is from.  
  
"My sources have told me that she can be exceptionally powerful once the 'Knowledge Ritual' is done towards her." Voldemort said, rubbing his long red hands and licking his mouth. "They also told me she is weak at heart, so it will be easy to persuade her to go to the Dark Side." Voldemort laughed evilly and Draco stared at him, wondering why he needed more supporters when he had them.  
  
"Who is this Princess?" Lucius Malfoy asked.  
  
"Her name was Ginny Weasley," Voldemort whispered.  
  
Draco stood there, staring at him, shocked beyond words. "So… what if she doesn't want to join us?" he asked without thinking. The Death Eaters turned to him, and Voldemort cackled insanely. "I'll kill her with my own hands." He answered. 


End file.
